winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Miriel
Miriel is a character that appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is in Issue 6: The Swamp Monster in a flashback Stella witnesses through a spell she used on the carving of a boat she and Prince Sky found by the lake shore. Appearance Miriel is a slender woman with a light skin tone, orange hair and teal green eyes. Her hair is very wavy and curly and flows down to her waist. She also wears pink lipstick. Miriel's attire consists of a light pink top that exposes her midriff and is bound to her body through small straps that converge into a pink jewel on her upper chest. Two thin straps also wrap around her upper arms. She also wears a long pink dress-like skirt with light pink trimmings and brown boots. Screenshot_2378.png Personality Miriel is shown to be a very loving but insecure woman. Though she loves Giwin with all her heart, she spends the entirety of their last moments together worrying over how she will get by without him and fears that Giwin may forget about her during their time apart. Pre-Series Sometime during her youth, Miriel met a young man named Giwin and fell in love with him. During their time together, the two often rode a boat around the lake. Unfortunately, Miriel's time with Giwin had begun to come to a close when Giwin's father arranged to have him sent away to school. For their last day together, Miriel went on another boat ride with Giwin. When they made it to the pier, she began embracing him while crying over how she would not be able to handle being apart from him. As much as Giwin kept trying to assure her that their time apart would not last forever, Miriel still feared that other obstacles would come between them. To assure her again, Giwin promised that their reunion would last forever as he carved their initials onto the side of the boat that allowed them to meet each other as a sign that it would always be theirs. Miriel then falls into Giwin's arms once again pleading for him not to go as he said his goodbyes. Comics #6: The Swamp Monster Miriel is seen in this issue through the memory of the carving on a boat Stella and Prince Sky find on the old docks near the White Horse. Once Sky leaves to find the owner of the docks to borrow the boat, Stella uses her magic to see the memories behind the carved initials, which allows her to witness an emotional parting between Miriel and her lover, Giwin. Seeing their farewells moves Stella to tears until Sky comes back as the boat's new owner, as the owner of the docks sold the boat to him and even arranged a place for him to work on restoring it. Trivia *It is unknown if Miriel ever reunited with Giwin, but due to the condition their boat is found in by the events of the series, it is implied that she may have never been able to reunite with her beloved. *Miriel's name is based on the name '' Míriel'', which is a word in the Quenya Elvish language meaning "jewel" and was the name of two important characters from J.R.R. Tolkien's book series The Silmarillion and The Lord of the Rings: the Ñoldor (Elven) Queen Míriel, and the Númenórean (Human) Queen Tar-Míriel. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Characters Category:Magix